Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Again and again he sneered at her, he ignored her, he yelled at her, till one day he made her cry and realized she wasn't as strong as she seemed. But he didn't know how to say sorry.Azureshipping R


**Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

**by Jasmin Kaiba **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor it's characters. I just like to screw up their lives.

**Summery**: Again and again he sneered at her, he ignored her, he yelled at her, till one day he made her cry and realized she wasn't as strong as she seemed. But he didn't know how to say sorry.

**Pairing**: Kaiba Seto & Mazaki Anzu (Azureshipping)

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

* * *

He stood at his cubby, reading one of those notes his stupid fan girls left him, when a voice from behind almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Konnichiwa, Kaiba-kun!"

He turned around and spotted Mazaki Anzu standing at her own cubby, smiling like always and waving at him He just couldn't understand how the girl could be so cheerful after seven hours of school. How could she look like she had just won something when he felt like he would collapse any second now? Life was finally taking its toll on him, so he decided that snapping at the annoyingly cheerful girl would get him some satisfaction.

"Leave me the hell alone, Mazaki! I'm not in the mood for your blabber!"

He expected her to snap right back, and then proceed to yell her head off at him and huff before leaving. But what happened was a complete other story. Anzu's shoulders fell, azure eyes widened then dulled, her smile disappeared. She looked like had just told her that everyone she ever loved was dead. She wasn't angry, she was crestfallen. He almost didn't catch her soft words as she run past him.

"Gomen, Kaiba-kun..."

He looked after her and wondered what was up with her. Usually she would have made him deaf on one ear, probably let one of her friendship speeches loose and slapped him silly for yelling at her, so what was wrong? But he was too tired to wonder on a woman's psyche too long, he really wanted his bed. Those files would have to wait...

* * *

The next day she was there as well, smiling as always and greeting him like nothing happened the day before. He hadn't slept all too well. A dream about her woke him up in the middle of the night and whenever he went back to sleep she would be there hunting him, she and her big liquid eyes.

"Ohayo, Kaiba-kun!"

He just yelled again. "Out of my way, Mazaki! And shut up for once in your life!"

He walked past her and didn't see tears gathering in her eyes as she lowered her head and walked after him, trying to compose herself. He didn't her another blue-eyed girl bent over a water-fountain and bumped into her. The black-haired girl looked up at him with eyes the strangest shade of blue he had ever seen. She opened her mouth, probably to apologize, but he beat her.

"Watch what you're doing!"

This one however seemed to have taken Mazaki's personality and snapped right back, eyes becoming scary, like a stormy sky.

"You watch where you're going, Jerk-face! You bumped into me so apologize!"

The girl had guts, he would give her that. He looked at her right sleeve, she was junior. Guts she had, but he wasn't going to let her yell at him. But before he could say anything a guy he knew was in his class came over and took the girl's arm.

"Come on, sis, you're gonna be late."

The two black-heads left him standing there and there was Mazaki again, walking past him, with her head hung low. For a moment he stared after her before losing his last nerve and deciding it wasn't worth it and going to his office. Stupid school. Stupid Mazaki. Stupid girl. Stupid blue eyes.

* * *

Almost two weeks have passed since that day and he was sitting in the classroom during break, starring at book, he couldn't bring himself to concentrate at the words. Not since Mazaki's eyes have watered as he snapped at her after she greeted him that morning. He looked at her; she was sitting by the window and talking to that Nosaka character who obviously tried to cheer her up. The black-haired guy from the water fountain was there too, telling Anzu something, but she didn't seem to listen.

The door to the classroom opened and two girls stormed in, black-haired, blue-eyed, looking identical. But Seto made out the girl from two weeks ago. Her sister didn't have nearly the same catching eye-color. They made their way over to Mazaki and hugged the guy before clomping on Mazaki who laughed a little and greeted them. She knew everybody it seemed, Seto huffed and eyed his book again, still not able to read.

* * *

Two days later Anzu greeted him again. He was in a somehow better mood and nodded to her, muttering a soft 'Mazaki'. That seemed to cheer Anzu up even more and she smiled wildly, walking along with him. He didn't really mind, that is if she decided to hold her tongue. But this was Mazaki Anzu, he was talking about, she couldn't hold her tongue to save her life. The inevitable had to come. She asked how he was doing, what was up in the last time and he snapped.

"Just shut up, Mazaki! I don't want to talk to you! Stop greeting me, stop talking to me! Stop bothering me! Just disappear from my life! I have no desire to even look at you!"

The moments the words left his mouth he knew that he was too harsh. She didn't deserve him yelling at her like that, telling her all that. Then he looked at her, he wanted to say that he was sorry, without even knowing how to. Her head was bowed, her bangs obscuring her eyes. Then she run past him and something wet landed on his cheek. A tear. He made her cry. Seto cursed and turned back to call after her. He spotted her just as she was about to run into the girl's bathroom and collided with that black-haired girl with the amazing eyes. He looked as the junior tried to get the older girl to talk, but Anzu seemed to mutter something and disappeared inside. Then the girl turned around and her stormy eyes landed on him. He couldn't get his legs to move as she fixed him in a hard stare and marched over to him. She put her hands on her hip and glared up at him. She was at least two heads shorter then he but he still felt intimidated by her. Those eyes were simply scary.

"You Kaiba?"

"And what is that to you?"

Her eyes darkened even more and he had the urge to look away, but wouldn't give the midget the satisfaction. Besides she was just a little girl.

"Listen here, Jerk-face. You don't go around yelling at people who are nice to you. Has your mother forgotten to teach you manners? Make Anzu-nee-chan cry like that again and I'll serve her your head on a silver platter. You understand what I say, Jerk-face?"

He opened his mouth to tell her off, but she just turned around and started walking away. Then she told him over her shoulder, "You should apologize, Jerk-face. You mean more to her then you think. It's not easy to bring Anzu to tears."

He looked after the strange girl and decided that once in his life he was wrong and that Anzu deserved that he apologized to her. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the wall by the door. He was going to apologize, but that didn't mean he was going to make a fool out of himself and walk in a girl's bathroom. He didn't have to wait long.

Anzu came out, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Great, just how much has she cried?

She didn't notice him, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met and he saw her surprise. She clearly didn't expect him to stop her, not after what he said to her, a few minutes prior.

"Mazaki, look, I didn't mean... I mean I didn't want... You didn't deserve and I... It's just--"

She cut him short with a finger on his lips. Her eyes were soft, her voice even softer.

"Are you trying to apologize, Kaiba-kun?"

He sighed and nodded his head, muttering a soft 'hai'.

Her smile was almost blinding at that and she hugged him, impulsively, softly answering him, "I forgive you, Kaiba-kun."

He couldn't help the small smile that crept over his lips as his arms gently and hesitantly closed around her, hugging her back. She just seemed to melt into him and he decided that this was far better then yelling at her.

Later as they walked to class, his arm still thrown over her shoulders and she tugged safely to his side, he made a mental note to ask just who that blue-eyed girl was.

* * *

At the break, two classes later, the same girl walked in and seeing him sitting on his desk, with Anzu between his legs, smiling wildly, she smirked and winked at him. He somehow had a feeling that he would be hearing her call him Jerk-face from now on, but he didn't mind as long as the same girl that rested her chocolate head on his chest stayed right there.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? I have never written such a fic before, but I somehow like it. Tell me, please what you think.**

**Chap.7 for 'My Mother' will be arriving on Sunday or on Monday.**

**Jas**


End file.
